Le temps d'une histoire
by Soul-Of-Birds
Summary: La vie suit son cours et le temps défile. Ils ont 13 ans puis 19 ans, et aujourd'hui, ils ont bientôt 30 ans. Leur histoire avait fait son bout de chemin, avant même qu'ils s'en rendent compte. [Recueil d'OS / Changement régulier de personnages]


**1**

 **La mélodie du guitariste**

* * *

 **13 ans**

La main gauche crispée autour du manche de sa toute nouvelle guitare, Naruto peinait à appuyer correctement sur les cordes métalliques. Les accords qui résonnaient dans la caisse, n'étaient qu'à moitié jouer. Son professeur lui demanda de recommencer le même accord. A cause d'un mouvement trop large de son poignet droit, son médiator heurta une corde qu'il ne fallait pas, faussant la mélodie. Son regard bleu était fixé sur ses doigts qu'il tentait de positionner correctement. Concentré mais mal à l'aise, il recommença à nouveau son accord. Ce dernier sonna à nouveau faux. Il leva les yeux vers son professeur qui lui faisait face. Son regard a lui oscillé entre sévérité et bienveillance, conscient que c'était la première fois de son jeune élève mais intransigeant sur la position à maintenir pour jouer.

« Détends ton poignet ! Baisse le pouce, il ne doit pas dépasser autant de ton manche. Tu accéderas beaucoup plus facilement aux cordes, lui conseilla son professeur.  
\- Comme ça ?  
\- Encore, détends plus ! Répondit le musicien en tapant l'intérieur du poignet du jeune homme pour le forcer à mieux l'arrondir.  
\- Mais ça fait mal !  
\- C'est pour ça que je te dis de te détendre, t'es tout crispé ! Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça. »

Naruto lâcha le manche et secoua son poignet, essayant de détendre ses muscles. Reposant sa main sur le manche, il suivit les conseils donnés et remarqua avec enthousiasme qu'effectivement c'était plus facile pour poser ses doigts sur les cordes.

« Bien, maintenant fait moi un LA. Ne te crispes pas ! Répéta-t-il alors qu'il voyait déjà la main de Naruto se tendre. »

Naruto avait chaud, il était terriblement mal à l'aise. Le jeune apprenti musicien voulait bien faire et il n'y arrivait pas. En plus, devant son professeur. Transpirant, Naruto n'arrivait plus à tenir correctement son médiator et s'essuyait la main droite contre son jeans entre deux accords.

« Encore, l'incita l'adulte, MI cette fois. »

Cette séance tournait à la catastrophe. La musique avait toujours attiré Naruto, il s'était mis à chanter à ses cinq ans et ne s'était pas arrêté depuis. Dès qu'il avait du temps pour lui, il le passait à chanter encore et encore. Rapidement, le garçon avait voulu s'accompagner pour compléter la mélodie. Alors pour ces treize ans, ses parents lui avaient offerts une guitare et les cours qui allaient avec. C'était comme ça que le jeune garçon avait atterrit dans cette petite salle de l'école de musique de son village. Et actuellement, il aurait aimé pouvoir la quitter, mais il restait au moins quinze minutes de cours. Il entendait son professeur l'encourageait, cela ne semblait pas le rassurer. Cependant, chaque accord que Naruto rejouait sonné de plus en plus juste. Et alors que son professeur regardait sa montre et lui signifia que le cours arrivait à son terme, Naruto jouait parfaitement chacun des accords qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui.

« Bien, bien, bien. Tu vois, il suffit d'un peu d'entrainement. Bon, pour la semaine prochaine, tu me revois tout ça et tu essaies de me jouer cette petite mélodie. Proclama son professeur et lui tendant une feuille où une tablature était inscrite. »

Naruto rangeait sa guitare dans sa housse. Il attrapa la feuille d'une main et la fourra, sans même la regarder, dans la petite poche avant de la housse. Son professeur ouvrit la porte de la salle de cours et Naruto regarda dans la salle d'attente qui lui faisait face. Ses parents n'étaient pas encore arrivés, mais il y avait une fille assise sur une chaise. Le jeune garçon s'installa sur une des cinq chaises qui meublaient la salle d'attente de l'école de musique. Il appuya sa guitare contre le mur à côté de lui. Patientant, il observa son environnement. Il y avait encore une chaise à sa gauche suivit par une petite armoire. En face de lui, trois chaises étaient alignées. La fille était assise sur celle du milieu, elle avait un étui à violon posé sur ses genoux. Au centre de la salle, une table basse avait été installée. Quelques revues de musique étaient posées dessus. A sa droite se trouvait le long couloir qui traversait l'école de musique. Derrière lui, au bout du couloir, il y avait la portée d'entrée. Devant lui, le couloir menait à différentes salles de cours et au bureau de la directrice de l'école.

Naruto reporta son attention sur la seule personne présente dans la pièce. La fille devait avoir son âge. Elle avait les cheveux court et noir et possédait d'étranges yeux blancs. Elle regardait ses mains qui étaient posées sur son étui. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, mais l'instant d'après, elle les avait déjà baissés à nouveau sur ses mains. Il sembla à Naruto que les joues de la jeune fille étaient devenues un peu plus rose. Contre toutes attentes, elle lui adressa la parole.

« C'était ton premier cours ? Désolé, on entend tous à travers les murs, se justifia-t-elle, gênée de se mêler des affaires du garçon. Ce n'est pas bien isolé pour une école de musique. Il ne faut pas te décourager, tu t'en es bien sorti ! »

Naruto allait lui répondre quand une porte d'une salle du fond de l'école s'ouvrit et une voix en sortit.

« Hinata, c'est à toi ! »

C'était la professeure de violon. Sans même attendre la réponse de Naruto, la dite Hinata attrapa son étui et se leva pour rejoindre son cours. La porte se referma et il se retrouva seul. Dans la foulée, une autre porte s'ouvrit. Cette fois, c'était la porte d'entrée. Naruto se pencha pour voir s'il s'agissait de ses parents. C'était bien eux. Le garçon attrapa sa guitare et les rejoignit avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps d'arriver à la salle d'attente. Oubliant par la même occasion, en l'espace de quelques secondes, la rencontre étrange qu'il venait de faire.

* * *

 **19 ans**

La salle du bar était pleine à craquer. Les gens se bousculaient pour arriver au comptoir et pouvoir commandé. Le bruit était couvert par les hauts parleurs qui diffusaient de la musique pop. Des gens dansaient au centre mais la plupart des clients étaient assis à une table ou debout en train de consommer une boisson alcoolisée. Assis au comptoir, Naruto buvait une bière en discutant avec un des barmans. Le blond rigolait et semblait plutôt à l'aise malgré la foule autour de lui et les quelques coups qu'il se prenait quand les clients passaient derrière lui. Pourtant, ce fut un coup provenant de sa droite qui attira son attention. Une jeune femme s'était faufilée jusqu'au comptoir en le bousculant au passage. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle s'excusa.

« Désolé ! cria-t-elle pour qu'il l'entende.  
\- C'est rien ! »

Naruto la dévisagea pendant qu'elle commandait un mojito au barman avec qui il parlait précédemment. Elle devait avoir son âge, avait de longs cheveux noir, des formes plutôt avantageuses et un visage fin. Elle était jolie, en tout cas, c'était carrément son genre de fille. Le jeune homme resta bloqué sur ses yeux. Ils étaient étrangement blancs. Il la vit rougir quand elle remarqua qu'il la fixait. La jeune femme remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Naruto était sûr d'avoir déjà vus ces yeux quelque part. Il allait lui demander s'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà rencontrés quand Jiraya, le patron du bar et son parrain, l'interpella en hurlant derrière le bar.

« Naruto ! C'est à toi ! Go, go, go ! Les gens attendent !  
\- Ouais, ouais, j'y vais ! »

Jiraya avait accepté d'embaucher Naruto pour animer quelques soirées dans la semaine. Il se produisait sur la petite scène au fond de la salle. Il y avait à peine la place pour mettre un micro et un ampli, mais pour lui c'était suffisant. Ce qui lui importait, c'était de pouvoir chanter et jouer de la musique, c'est-à-dire faire ce qu'il aimait. Le gérant du bar lui passa au-dessus du comptoir l'étui de sa guitare et Naruto se fraya un chemin jusque la scène. Il sortit son instrument, l'accorda et la brancha à l'ampli. Quand il fut prêt, il fit un signe à Jiraya et ce dernier coupa la musique et activa le micro du blond. Au milieu de la salle, les danseurs s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre leur table. D'autres clients vinrent remplir l'espace à l'avant de la scène pour écouter Naruto.

Les premiers accords de la mélodie résonnèrent, puis ce fut au tour de la voix du jeune homme. La voix grave et puissante de Naruto tranchait avec la calme mélodie qu'il jouait à la guitare. Porté par le rythme, la foule se balançait de droite à gauche. Naruto semblait vivre sa chanson, les yeux fermés, il dégageait de l'émotion dans sa voix. Transporté, il ne semblait même pas prêter attention à la foule devant lui. Le rythme s'accéléra, la mélodie dévia légèrement et Naruto entonna le refrain. Il était plus entrainant. Le chanteur hochait la tête suivant la mélodie. Son pied battait la mesure énergiquement. Naruto ouvrit les yeux, scrutant le public. Il voulait voir leur réaction, savoir s'il avait réussi à les emporter avec lui. Un petit sourire en coin s'étendit sur son visage. Ils adoraient, ça se voyait. Il y avait plus de monde qu'au début au centre de la salle. Les personnes devant se remuaient. Il leva les yeux vers le fond de la salle et regarda les tables. Certains l'écoutaient d'une oreille distraite, d'autres discutaient sans s'en soucier. Il ne le prit pas mal, c'était une des caractéristiques du public d'un bar. Ils ne sont pas là pour écouter de la musique. La musique continuait et il enchaîna avec le deuxième couplet. Cette fois, il reporta son regard vers le comptoir. Jiraya servait un couple, un peu plus loin le deuxième barman servait un habitué. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur la place qu'il avait quittée, il y avait quelques minutes maintenant. La jeune femme, qui l'avait bousculé, était assise à sa place. Elle sirotait son mojito en le regardant. Il capta son regard, elle n'arrêta pas de le fixer. Son regard était intense, Naruto pouvait voir qu'elle était happée par la musique. C'était assez perturbant. Le guitariste faillit en manquer un accord. Il s'en sortit de justesse. Il reporta son attention sur la foule devant, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué. Il ne vit pas de grimace ou quoique soit d'autres qui auraient marqué une gêne. Soulagé, il termina sa chanson sans encombre. Il salua le public, les remercia de l'écouter et leur souhaita une bonne soirée avant d'enchaîner sur une nouvelle mélodie.

À la fin de cette deuxième chanson, Naruto se permit de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil vers la mystérieuse femme. Elle ne le regardait plus. Son regard était tourné vers son verre, visiblement vide, puisqu'elle le posa sur le comptoir, et héla Jiraya pour en commander un nouveau. Définitivement, il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu. Son regard l'avait marqué, l'avait touché aussi. Elle n'écoutait pas la musique, elle semblait la vivre. Comme lui. Intrigué, il pria secrètement pour qu'à la fin de son concert, elle soit toujours là.

Une heure plus tard, Naruto quittait la scène. La musique d'ambiance était revenue et la guitare du jeune homme avait retrouvé sa place derrière le comptoir. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil avant de descendre de la salle et la fille était toujours là. Assise à la même place, son attention était accaparée par son téléphone portable. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle.

« Hey ! On ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ? Demanda-t-il du tac au tac. »

Elle releva la tête de son téléphone. Un sourire timide apparut sur son visage, ses joues rougirent légèrement.

« Eh bien, je peux te dire que tu joues mieux maintenant qu'à l'époque. »

Naruto la dévisagea, perdu. Tentant de se souvenir de quand il aurait pu rentrer cette fille. Visiblement c'était il y a un moment déjà, Naruto avait vite progressé en guitare depuis ses premiers cours catastrophiques.

« En tout cas, on sent que tu aimes ce que tu fais et que tu le fais avec sincérité. C'est rare dans ce genre d'endroit, continua-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, sans tenir compte de la perplexité de Naruto.  
\- Merci ! Tu t'y connais en musique ?  
\- J'espère bien, je veux en faire mon métier.  
\- Sérieux ? S'excita le blond. Tu chantes ou tu es musicienne ?  
\- Je suis violoniste. »

À ces paroles, Naruto eut comme une illumination. Il leva les bras en l'air avant de la pointer du doigt. Ses yeux étrangement pâles, il les avait bien reconnus !

« La fille de la salle d'attente ! Hinata, c'est ça ? Hurla le jeune homme, reconnaissant enfin la brune.  
\- Oh tu te souviens de mon prénom, s'étonna-t-elle. On ne s'est vu qu'une fois pourtant.  
\- J'avais passé une séance de merde, bien sûr que je me souviens ! Tu es la première à m'avoir encouragé !  
\- Ce n'était pas grand-chose pourtant, surtout de la part d'une petite fille.  
\- Tu te souviens bien de moi non ? Rétorqua Naruto.  
\- Eh bien il y a quelque temps, je suis venu ici avec des amis et tu t'installais pour jouer ; j'ai reconnu la house de ta guitare.  
\- Ma house ?  
\- Sur ta house il y a ce gros pins de _Chakra_! J'adore ce groupe alors quand je l'ai vu à l'école, ça m'a marqué. Et puis, des garçons blonds il n'y en a pas beaucoup par ici*.  
\- Ce vieux pins de _Chakra_? Sérieux ! Ce groupe est juste extra ! Tu as bon goût, rigola le jeune homme tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux légèrement gêné. »

Un silence s'installa. Hinata en profita pour boire une gorgée de ce qui semblait être un coca. Visiblement, elle avait arrêté l'alcool. Naruto commanda une bière à Jiraya, qui lui fila sans tarder. Se retournant vers la musicienne, il continua la conversation, intrigué par la jeune femme.

« Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai plus vu après ? L'interrogea Naruto, toujours aussi enthousiaste.  
\- Le jour de ton premier cour, c'était le dernier pour moi dans cette école. Je suis entrée au conservatoire la semaine suivante.  
\- Wouah, tu dois être douée ! »

Hinata rigola, le jeune homme s'enthousiasmait facilement. La conversation continua, déviant sur leurs morceaux de musique préférés, puis leurs compositeurs et leurs artistes favoris. Jiraya qui les écoutait distraitement ne comprenait pas grand-chose, et il se dit que c'était une façon bien étrange de draguer. En fait, Naruto et Hinata possédaient le même amour pour la musique et ils l'avaient compris. Cela était d'autant plus attrayant qu'ils avaient un peu près les mêmes goûts musicaux. Leur discussion s'éternisa jusqu'à la fermeture du bar. Jiraya dû même insister pour mettre à la porte les deux jeunes. Guitare sur le dos, Naruto raccompagnait Hinata chez elle.

« Tu es sûr que cela ne te fait pas faire de détour ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.  
\- Non ne t'en fais pas, et puis je peux reprendre le métro près de chez toi. Et donc, tu m'as dit que tu voulais devenir musicienne professionnelle. Tu veux passer les diplômes pour enseigner ou faire une 'carrière publique' ? Demanda-t-il en mimant des guillemets avec ses mains.  
\- Carrière publique, comme tu dis, répondit-elle en l'imitant. J'aimerai faire des albums, me produire sur scène et tout.  
\- C'est en bonne voie ?  
\- Je le saurai dans un mois.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans un mois ?  
\- L'audition qui peut changer ma vie, rétorqua-t-elle en sortant un dépliant de son sac et en lui tendant. Le conservatoire organise un concours. Des producteurs et des directeurs de maison de disque seront présents.  
\- Une chance à ne pas rater ! S'enthousiasma le blond en lisant le prospectus, l'événement se nommait « Concours de la fondation Sarutobi ».  
\- C'est pour ça que la plus de moitié du conservatoire est inscrit, ça va être dur de se distinguer.  
\- Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras ! Quel morceau tu as choisi ?  
\- Merci c'est gentil. J'hésite encore. J'ai mon idée mais j'ai peur que ça ne passe pas devant le jury. Enfin bon, on verra et toi alors ? L'interrogea-elle afin de changer de sujet. Ton projet c'est de rester dans ce bar devant un public qui t'écoute qu'à moitié ?  
\- Oh ça, non ! S'exclama Naruto.  
\- Je m'en doutais, rigola-t-elle doucement.  
\- Je veux faire ce que j'ai envie, quand j'en ai envie. Jouer du classique ou de la pop, en passant par le jazz et le rock, sans qu'on me colle dans une case.  
\- Ce n'est pas vraiment dans les mœurs des maisons de disque tout ça.  
\- C'est bien pour ça que je ne veux pas de label. Je veux ouvrir mon propre club.  
\- Être le boss.  
\- Je pourrai faire ce que je veux en étant mon propre patron. Faire la programmation que je veux, quand je veux.  
\- Un peu comme un cabaret ?  
\- Ouais, enfin, avec les artistes burlesques en moins ! Il n'y aura que de la musique. Des groupes variés et passionnés.  
\- Donc tu ferais aussi parti des groupes variés et passionnés, c'est très humble, le charia Hinata.  
\- Faut dire la vérité, continua sur le même ton Naruto. »

Ils rigolèrent.

« C'est un beau projet.  
\- Mais un projet qui coûte cher... Soupira le jeune homme.  
\- D'où le fait de se produire dans un bar...  
\- T'as tout compris. »

Un silence s'installa. Ils tournèrent dans une petite rue, puis Hinata s'arrêta à un croisement.

« Tu peux me laisser ici, la bouche de métro est par là, dit-elle en montrant la rue à droite avant de désigner l'autre direction. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres.  
\- T'es sûre que ça ira si je te laisse ici ?  
\- Oui, oui pas de soucis, mon immeuble est juste là, le rassura-t-elle en pointant du doigt un immeuble au bout de la rue.  
\- Alors j'y vais ! Merci pour la soirée. Je suis content de t'avoir revu, Hinata !  
\- Moi aussi, Naruto. »

Le jeune homme partit dans la direction que lui avait indiquée la violoniste. Hinata le regarda partir un instant avant de fouiller dans son sac. Elle en sortit un stylo et un bout de papier déchiré.

« Naruto ! Attends ! L'interpella-t-elle en avançant vers lui. »

Il se retourna intriguer.

« Un problème ?  
\- Non, non, bafouilla-t-elle en arrivant à côté de lui, les joues complètement rouges. Elle lui tendit un bout de papier. Tiens, si jamais ça te dit de passer une autre soirée à discuter de _Chakra_! »

Naruto prit le papier et il eut à peine le temps de le déplier qu'elle était déjà repartie. Le blond regarda le bout de papier. Elle y avait écrit son numéro de téléphone et son prénom.

* * *

 **30 ans**

La nuit était tombée depuis une heure et dans le quartier huppé de la ville, les fêtards prenaient possession des rues. Il y avait un brouhaha ambiant. Ce n'était pas un brouhaha irritant et fatiguant, non, l'atmosphère était légère et bonne enfant. L'artère principale du quartier était bondée, les uns entraient dans des bars, les autres dans des restaurants. Tout au bout, une file s'était formée devant les portes d'un des spots populaires de la rue : le club Uzu. L'enseigne lumineuse au-dessus des portes d'entrée était la seule source de lumière. Le halo de lumière vacillait en fonction du volume sonore à l'intérieur. Les gens attendaient de pouvoir entrer. Les places étaient limitées et tout le monde se pressait pour être bien placé dans la file. Ce soir avait lieu un événement : le patron du club jouait en duo avec une célèbre chanteuse du pays du vent.

À l'intérieur, la scène était la première chose que l'on voyait en entrant. Elle longeait tout le fond du bâtiment. À sa droite, trois marches permettaient d'y accéder. À sa gauche, un grand rideau rougeâtre était maintenu par un ruban noir. Sur la scène, un piano et deux micros avaient été installés au centre, une guitare et quelques câbles traînés non loin. Les projecteurs éclairaient le pianiste d'un orange tamisé. La musique résonnait dans tous les coins du club. C'était un jazz, une mélodie apaisante. La salle commençait à se remplir. Juste avant les marches menant à la scène se trouvait un bar de plusieurs mètres de long. Derrière des barmans et des serveurs s'agitaient pour servir les clients. Ces derniers s'installaient progressivement aux tables au centre du club, elles étaient tournées vers la scène. À gauche de l'entrée, un escalier menait à une mezzanine qui donnait une vue plongeant sur la scène. Il y avait une dizaine de fauteuils massifs, à côté desquels des petites tables d'appoint avaient été posées. La mezzanine était réservée aux VIP, aux clients fortunés et aux amis du patron.

Ce dernier était dans une petite loge à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il s'affairait à faire en sorte que sa prestigieuse invitée ait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Autour d'eux, l'équipe de la chanteuse s'agitait pour la maquiller et alimenter les réseaux sociaux en prenant des photos.

« Je vous remercie encore d'avoir accepté de venir ! Dit-il poliment, reconnaissant de sa venue.  
\- C'est normal, Naruto ! Et puis, Hinata m'a tellement parlé de ton club en terme élogieux que je ne pouvais pas refuser ! Répondit-elle sur un ton beaucoup plus familier.  
\- Je crois que je vais devoir la remercier comme il faut.  
\- Je suis sûre qu'une petite soirée dans un bon resto lui ferait extrêmement plaisir, déclara-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Temari No Sabaku avait rencontré Hinata lors d'un concert que la chanteuse du pays du vent avait donné quelques années en arrière. Hinata avait pu la voir en coulisse à la fin du spectacle grâce à son agent. Elles avaient directement accrochées et avaient collaborées ensemble pour plusieurs titres. La carrière d'Hinata était à l'époque en bonne progression – sa victoire au concours de la fondation Sarutobi n'y était pas pour rien, mais sa participation à l'album de Temari l'avait fait décollée. Depuis la violoniste enchaînait les titres à succès et les tournées. Sa musique était appréciée des jeunes et elle remplissait les plus grandes salles du pays. Elle devait cet engouement à ses choix artistiques. À la mélodie de son violon, la jeune femme avait eu l'idée d'ajouter des sonorités plus actuelles, plus pop, rock et électro. Son style avait trouvé son public rapidement.

« Il vous faut quelque chose d'autre ? Demanda Naruto.  
\- Non ça ira, merci ! Et puis tu peux me tutoyer Naruto ! Tu es le mec d'Hinata, Hinata est mon amie, donc tu es mon ami, affirma Temari.  
\- Eh bien alors je te laisse, je vais voir comment ça se passe à l'entrée ! Répondit-il en exécutant sa demande. »

Naruto quitta la loge et rejoignit la salle principale. Le pianiste qu'il avait engagé pour la soirée faisait son travail. Sa mélodie était envoutante. Même s'il n'était que là pour combler l'attente avant le concert principal, Naruto avait tenu à engager quelqu'un de talentueux. Et il avait trouvé. Les mains du pianiste semblait voler au-dessus des touches et le choix de ses morceaux était plus d'adéquat. Son attention se reporta sur la salle, elle était déjà à moitié remplie. Il sourit. Les affaires allaient bon train et la venue de Temari était la cerise sur le gâteau. Le blond se dirigea vers son videur qui gérait l'entrée.

« Comment ça se passe ?  
\- On va sans doute devoir refouler la moitié de la file ! Déclara-t-il.  
\- Assures-toi qu'un maximum de personnes puisse entrer, ordonna Naruto avant de repartir vers le bar. »

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il avait reçu un sms d'Hinata. Elle lui indiquant qu'elle arrivait dans une dizaine de minute. Naruto lui répondit en lui demandant de passer par l'arrière du club, précisant qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de monde devant. Rangeant son téléphone, le patron passa derrière le bar et aida ses employés à encaisser les clients. Le concert n'allait débuter que dans une trentaine de minute. Hinata revenait d'un concert dans une ville voisine et arrivait directement de l'aéroport pour assister au concert. Malgré la fatigue et l'envie de retrouver sa maison, la violoniste avait voulu être présente pour voir le spectacle donné par son amie et son compagnon.

Hinata avait fait déposer ses valises directement chez elle par un service spécialisé. Elle n'avait gardé que son violon avec elle. Quand elle arriva dans la ruelle qui donnait sur la porte de la réserve du club Uzu, un des barmans prenaient sa pause. Il la reconnut et lui ouvrit la porte. La lumière de la réserve s'ouvrit automatiquement en détectant le mouvement. Il y avait plusieurs étagères où était rangé des bouteilles et des verres, ainsi que quelques fûts de bières. Hinata traversa sans même y prêter attention. Pile en face de la porte donnant sur la ruelle se trouvait celle permettant d'accéder au club. Hinata l'ouvrit et se retrouva derrière le bar. Elle évita un serveur et regarda autour d'elle. Naruto servait deux adolescents à l'autre bout du bar. La musicienne s'y faufila en saluant les employés. Il la vit et demanda au barman à côté de lui qui nettoyait des verres de prendre sa place. Alors qu'Hinata arrivait à sa hauteur, il l'attrapa par la main sans même la saluer et l'entraîna dans son bureau qui se trouvait à l'exact opposé de la porte de la réserve à l'autre extrémité du bar. Ils entrèrent rapidement et Naruto attrapa l'étui du violon d'Hinata qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle, referma la porte et posa le violon sur son bureau. Hinata eut à peine le temps de le saluer que Naruto l'embrassa. Elle répondit à son baiser en souriant.

« Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.  
\- Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur. Hinata alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises qui se trouvait devant le bureau de Naruto. Il n'était pas très grand, mais largement suffisant pour les affaires qu'il avait à régler. Naruto s'appuya contre la deuxième chaise.

« Comment c'est passé ton vol ?  
\- Bizarrement, j'ai trouvé le retour plus rapide que l'aller. Et toi, tout se passe bien ?  
\- Plus que bien ! C'est bondé.  
\- J'ai cru voir ça ! Bien joué, le félicita Hinata. Temari est déjà là ?  
\- Ouais, elle est dans la loge.  
\- Alors, tu l'as enfin rencontré... je t'avais prévenu qu'elle était ...  
\- Très familière, à l'aise facilement et tout, la coupa-t-il, ouais et c'est surprenant.  
\- C'est ce qui fait son charme, rigola Hinata.  
\- Je t'en dois une, c'est grâce à toi qu'elle est venue.  
\- Je suis sûre que tu trouveras un très bon moyen de me remercier ! Murmura Hinata en se levant pour l'embrasser. »

Naruto l'enlaça, profitant de ce moment de proximité pour balader ses mains sur le corps d'Hinata. Sa main droite caressa les fesses de sa compagne alors que sa main gauche remonta vers sa joue. Hinata s'accrocha au cou de Naruto, rétrécissant encore un peu plus l'espace entre eux. Leurs baisers se firent plus passionnés. Soudain, plusieurs coups se firent entendre contre la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit. Le couple se sépara rapidement, gênée.

« Boss, Temari demande à vous voir ! Déclara un des employés de Naruto, il semblait n'avoir rien remarqué de la scène qu'il venait de suspendre.  
\- J'arrive, bredouilla Naruto énervé d'avoir été interrompu. »

La porte se referma. Hinata et Naruto se regardèrent.

« Tu crois qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il a interrompu quelque chose ou non ? Interrogea Hinata en rigolant.  
\- Je ne pense pas, rigola Naruto, un vrai boulet ! »

Ils quittèrent ensemble la pièce que Naruto ferma à clé pour protéger le violon d'Hinata. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la loge où je trouvais Temari. En traversant la salle, Hinata dut s'arrêter deux fois pour discuter avec des fans et prendre des photos. Naruto était déjà dans la loge quand la jeune femme y pénétra. Temari, qui était en train de discuter des chansons à jouer avec Naruto, s'arrêta nette.

« Hinata ! Tu es là ! Naruto ne m'avait pas dit que tu venais ! Dit-elle en l'enlaçant pour la saluer.  
\- Je n'étais pas sûre d'être à l'heure alors j'ai dit à Naruto de ne pas en parler.  
\- Oh je vois ! Il garde bien les secrets en tout cas. »

Elles continuèrent leur conversation, enchaînant sur le concert de ce soir et de la programmation qu'ils avaient prévu. Après un dernier rappel de l'ordre des chansons, Naruto et Temari quittèrent la loge pour entrer en scène. Hinata les suivit et rejoint le public dans la salle. Elle trouva une place le long du comptoir. Elle commanda un Mojito et se retourna vers la scène.

Temari s'était installée derrière un micro et Naruto était en train de brancher sa guitare. Il joua un accord pour vérifier que tout fonctionnait. Le Mi résonna dans toute la salle. Il fit donc un signe à Temari, marquant le début du concert. Les premiers accords de la mélodie résonnèrent, puis ce fut au tour de la voix de la chanteuse. La voix de Naruto se fit entendre au couplet suivant. Elle tranchait avec la voix fluette de Temari. Sa voix grave était chaleureuse et entêtante. Hinata le regardait bouger ses doigts sur le manche de sa guitare, son aisance l'impressionnait. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à jouer de la guitare, elle ne se faisait pas à la taille du manche comparé à celui du violon.

La violoniste croisa le regard de son amant. Son regard était intense, Hinata pouvait voir qu'il était happé par la musique. Il était porté par la mélodie de sa guitare. Elle était envoutante. Attirante. Hinata sourit. Elle avait l'impression de revenir à ses dix-neuf ans quand elle l'avait rencontré pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Sauf, que Naruto n'était plus le jeune homme qui jouait dans le bar de son parrain, encore moins le petit garçon venant de suivre son premier cours de guitare. Il n'était plus également le garçon qu'elle venait écouter discrètement, l'admirant de loin. Pourtant, de ce garçon, il restait une chose : il était toujours aussi passionné dans ce qu'il faisait. Passionné dans sa musique, passionné dans sa vie privé, passionné était le mot qui lui allait le mieux.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à la salle. Il vit Hinata assise au bar, elle sirotait son mojito en le regardant. Il se vit, à 19 ans, abordant cette jeune femme, vaguement familière. Elle l'avait marqué, parce qu'elle avait semblé absorbé par la musique. Et puis il y avait ses yeux aussi. Si pâle. Pourtant, il avait mis plusieurs jours à la rappeler – pour ne pas dire semaines. Il avait découvert sa musique par la suite, créative, inédite et aussi bouleversante. Naruto changea d'accord et entonna le refrain de la chanson avec Temari. Il se dit que contrairement à lui, Hinata n'avait pas tant changé que cela. La petite fille encourageante et était devenu une femme toujours prêt à le soutenir. La jeune femme ambitieuse avait fait carrière et celle timide, hésitant à lui donner son numéro de téléphone, était toujours là dans l'intimité.

Durant cette chanson, ils arrivèrent au même constat. Ils étaient parvenus à réaliser leurs rêves. Les gens qui étaient dans la salle était là pour écouter de la musique, et uniquement là pour ça, comme l'avait toujours souhaité le blond. Il avait son propre club et jouait ce qu'il voulait. La veille d'ailleurs, il ne jouait pas de la pop comme aujourd'hui, mais du reggae. Le coup de poker d'Hinata, lors du concours de la fondation Sarutobi, avait fonctionné. Son mélange inédit de musique classique et de musique actuelle avait attiré une maison de disque. Elle avait une carrière et était reconnue dans son métier. Elle jouait sur scène et vendait des albums. Malgré les difficultés de la vie, ils avançaient ensemble. Leurs histoires s'étaient entre mêlées, se frôlant puis se heurtant de plein fouet. Ce cours de musique avait eu lieu que quelque mois auparavant et cette soirée dans le bar, c'était la veille. Aujourd'hui, ils se rendaient compte à quel point la vie passée vite.

* * *

* « Et puis des garçons blonds il n'y en a pas beaucoup »Il est rare de voir des asiatiques blonds, l'univers original de Naruto évoluant dans une culture/un monde asiatique, je conserve ce détail. Naruto ne peut donc pas passer inaperçu, son blond apparaît donc comme signe distinctif chez lui

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau recueil, j'espère pouvoir l'alimenter régulièrement. J'ai écrit ce premier OS il y a un moment et depuis c'est un peu compliqué pour réussir à sortir d'autres écrits, alors j'espère que poster ce recueil ici me permettra de reprendre l'écriture et me remotiver ! J'ai hâte de vous présenter la suite.

Vous l'aurez compris, chaque OS sera indépendant. Ils porteront sur des personnages différents. Si des personnages identiques reviennent, les histoires ne seront pas liées. Ce recueil est construit autour des tranches de vie des personnages à 3 âges distincts : 13, 19 et 30 ans.

Voilà voilà, j'espère que l'explication est claire ahah. J'attends vos retours sur cet OS ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :)

Mél.


End file.
